Aircraft landing gear often have shock-absorbing dampers to cushion landing and ground operations. Landing gear often must absorb significant energy during landings, yet also provide firm ground handling during lower speed operations, such as taxiing. Often, however, a shock-absorbing damper that provides firm ground handling at lower speed operations is not ideal for absorbing significant energy during landings, and vice-a-versa.